homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Confederate Armed Forces
The People's Confederat Armed Forces is the armed forces of the People's Republic of China and is the replacing military force of the People's Liberation Army after the Second Chinese Civil War. History After the end of the Second Chinese Civil War, the socialist government had collapsed and the Confederacy had won. Once the Confederacy was established, democracy was established in China and a series of reforms relieved government power. the People's Liberation Army had officially disbanded and the People's Confederate Armed Forces was established in its place. The Confederacy first deplyed the Confederate Army into action in Manchuria when a rogue Korean Army unit crossed the boarder and was on the verge of taking a small village when the Confederate Army came in and killed all the soldiers. Following the attack, the Confederate Council voted on whether or not China should help the United States in their war with Korea and was aproaved in a majority vote with over 84 out of 100 votes in the Confederate senate and soon China sent troops up in Alaska to help liberate the occupied state on December 2nd 2027. Leadership the Confederate Minister of Defense is the official leader of the entire Armed Forces while the President of China is the de facto leader. the Confederate Council oversees where the Confederate Army can be sent to while the Confederate Senate manages its budget and army personal size. All desissions are decided in a Democratic majority vote and sees where how they should act in the destination. All military leaders meet in Beijing, China's Capitol and discuss the issues. Involvment in Korean-American War In 2025 China was right in the middle of its second civil war to of actually been able to prevent the Korean invasion and believed that it was suicidal to invade the Korean homeland. Even by the time the civil war ended and the Confederacy had been established many considered that it was insane but after the Battle of San Francisco, China had new hopes that the US was now able to take the fight to the Koreans in their occupied territory and soon sent over 120 soldiers up to Alaska to help the US Military reclaim the state and then the Confederate Navy was sent down to Hawaii to do the same. Divisions the PCAF is comprised of over 6 different divisions People's Confederate Army the Confederate Army was the main ground forces for China standing at over 1.4 million and was at 2.2 million but had to shrink its army during pre-war years. the Confederate Army has engaged Korean Troops on many occuasions in Manchuria (northwest China) and has sent covert and military aid to the US Army and the Resistance. People's Confederate Navy the Main Navy of China and has various military districts to protect China from Korea. Eastern Fleet Western Fleet Central Fleet People's Confederate Air Force the Confederate Air Force is one of the largest Air forces in all of Asia. In 2027, the Confederate Air Force was sent to Hawaii and began a bombing campaign against Korean Military instilations and bases. Eventually the US Army wasable to arrive and retake the rest of the state. People's Confederate Marine Corps the Confederate Marines were based on the US Marine Corps being the elite special forces of the Confederate Army. Unlike the rest of the Confederate Military, the Confederate Marines use American Based weaponry such as the M4A1Carbine and the FN SCAR L with slight alterations to the design such as bigger magazine capacity and a longer barrel. the Z-10 Chimera Gunship is the main attack helicopter and the V-22 Osprey is used as a means of transporting troops. Around December 28th 2027, Confederate Marines with assistance from the Russian Armed Forces landed in Alaska and began to advance to Anchorage. Strategic Rocket Forces the Strategic Rocket Forces were created toward the late battles of the second civil war and during the early days of the Confederacy. Rocket Forces were created as a means of protecting mainland China from nuclear and other missile strikes. During the Liberation of Hawaii, Rocket Forces launched attacks against KPA instalations and allowed the Confederate Army to land on shore. Special Air and Marine Forces During the Spirng of 2027, the Confederate Council had convinced the President of China at the time to establish special forces for the Confederate Navy and Marine Corps and thus the Special Forces were established. Special Forces were elite military Spec Ops unit that used espionoge and other spy tactics to help weaken enemy defenses for the Confederate Marine Corps and the survey the area for the Confederate navy. When the European Union began to enter the Korean-American War, Confederate Special Forces were deployed to both Hawaii and Alaska to stop korean aid to the occupied mainland United States and in Homefront: Liberation they are seen helping the US Army to liberate Japan. Category:Factions Category:Armies